legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Spangled Secrecy
Not to be confused with the Star Spangled Society. The '''Star Spangled Secrecy (also known as the Secrecy) is a spy organization led by Gregory Grape, serving as the main arc antagonist faction of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga - Gregory Grape Arc and the secondary antagonist faction in the whole Star Spangled Saga. It is a spy organization worked for the Order of Flourish and directly affiliated to Star Spangled Society, in an attempt to gain the ancient artifact of the Bell of Awakening under the order of Lord Helio. ''Overview Unlike the Star Spangled Society with a more public fame and is more widely-known, the Star Spangled Secrecy hides its existence completely. Even some of the low-class members from the Order are unaware of its existence. The Secrecy worked together with Henry Parrish in order to bring back the lost Sisterhood of Radiant Heart by awakening the magic ability inside the descendant of witches as their last retaliation to stand against Moloch. In Team Witness, Ichabod and Abbie worried out that their actions would resulted in some of those newly awakened witches and warlocks to lose control on their abilities, but Katrina Crane and Cordelia Foxx supported their actions as they are coven leaders and desired to have more witches to fight against evil forces, resulted in an inner conflict within the Team Witness which almost tore it apart. However, this conflict soon came to an end when Christine Van Bilj, who was made into a puppet of Gregory, regained her memory with the help of Phyllis Peach. After revealing herself and took over the Secrecy, Christine used the Bell as her tool to bring back dark coven, the Order of the Blood Moon, causing Ichabod, Gregory, Henry and Katrina to realize they all fell into traps of Twelve Nethers before turning against Christine, defeating her and destroying the Bell before Christine could instigate her plan. However, under the advice of Phyllis, Evil Christine revealed the existence of the Secrecy to the public and blamed the exposing on Ichabod Crane, causing the dissolve of the Secrecy and the war between Ichabod and the Order going even further, as Selina Strawberry lost her rationality and judgement. Meanwhile, Gregory's plans already wiped emotions for the sake of magic awakening, which Henry, Katrina and Cordelia find it disgusting and immediately turned against Gregory. Gregory then revealed that he had complete control over the scene, showing that he had the townspeople's hidden mana - alongside the Blackness - to the Light Lord's Realm, making them to be materials for the Feast of Apollo. This accomplished the wipe of emotions, which is one of the Order's three major goals. Fortunately, the former members of the Secrecy soon joined Ichabod after realizing their wrong ways, and they helped Gregory to return to his original personality, nullifying the effects of the Feast of Apollo upon him. However, Gregory was still drenched in God complex, even if it became nothing but a material for ridicule, while Katrina had came out from the shadow of her past. She then joined the fight against Selina and decided to embrace a new future by turning people back to normal. Membership Major *Gregory Grape (leader)'' ♔ *''Lavenna Lavender'' ♕ *''Amelia Apricot'' ♖♞ *''Carlos Coconut'' ♖♗ Diabolik_Lovers_Episode_1_-_Reiji_Screenshot_2.jpg Izayoi.Sakuya.full.2317464.jpg Yakumo.Yukari.full.2115973.jpg 61441264_p0_master1200.jpg ''Secondary *Charlotte Raisin - Traitor'' ♖ *''Paul Pumpkin'' ♖ *''Kelly Kumquats'' ♞ *''Edward Eggplant'' ♞ *''Peter Pear'' ♗ *''Carter Cantaloupe'' ♗ Abyssal.Jellyfish.Hime.(Kantai.Collection).full.2056679.jpg 70018744_p0_master1200.jpg 70300902_p0_master1200.jpg 69942552_p0_master1200.jpg 65776326_p0_master1200.jpg 70223775_p0_master1200.jpg ''Minor *Dark Arzonia - Traitor'' ♟ *''Henry Parrish - Defected'' ♟ *''Katrina Crane - Defected'' ♟ *''Cordelia Foxx - Defected'' ♟ Junko.(Touhou).full.2237356.jpg 106Promo11.jpg 217Katrina.png Sarah-paulson-stills as cordelia foxx UOL.jpg ''Secrecy and Personalities The overall organization of the Star Spangled Secrecy, just as its name, is made for nothing but secrecy. The members hides themselves amongst the crowd and used false name to hide their identity, unlike Selina Strawberry and members from the Star Spangled Society who can reveal their true name and become known to public as authority figure (as long as keeping the Order of Flourish itself as a secret that most people never know about). Amongst the nine members of the Star Spangled Society, five of them are orphans raised by Lord Helio with the expectations of Gregory Grape (their leader), Lavenna Lavender, Amelia Apricot and Cartman Coconut, who are all descendants from old families in Sleepy Hollow and joined the Order via volunteering. Members of the Secrecy are trained to be killers. They are gathered at childhood, and are trained both physically and mentally to become powerful killers, discarding emotions in order to become more efficient in missions. Cartman, the most powerful member in the organization's history, had become almost incapable of giving mercy or accepting weakness due to this; Lavenna, on the other hand, was regretful that she had to abandon her undercover life in order to continue her duties, proving the mind-molding is not always successful. Even so, all of the members cared for each other, although Gregory had became more like a bad boss after he was effected by the Feast of Apollo and became worsen. In her diary, Lavenna stated that ever since the failed Feast, Gregory was no longer the man she known before. The Secrecy members are based in the Vault of Grape, connected to the town of Sleepy Hollow via a secret passage within the Munition Tunnels (a passage that even Ichabod Crane did not know about its existence since it was constructed long after his first death). Deep inside the vault, the Secrecy act as the final guardians of the Gateway of Grandeur. It has been said that the Valut of Grape's reputation of being impossible to conquer is due to the generations of the Secrecy, and their strength. It was also stated that this generation of the Secrecy is the strongest in its history, as their actions was extended into big cities like the city of New York, with Gregory inside the New York City to gather more information. Due to their extreme power, it seems that the members of the Society all have rather arrogant and pompous attitudes; because of this, all members of the Secrecy absolutely refuse to believe that "normal humans" (no matter how powerful) could defeat them, which ultimately caused their downfall at the hands of the Team Witness. Bell of Awakening Trivia'' Category:Lawful Neutral Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Order of Flourish Category:Reformed Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Extremists Category:Knight Templar Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tragic Villains Category:OCs Category:Arc Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tricksters Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Pawns Category:Team Witness members Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters